


О правильной сервировке холодных блюд

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con References, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша полицейский, когда-то замявший дело об изнасиловании. Спустя много лет Коллинз узнает о жуткой смерти отпущенного им преступника. Его самого ловят, когда Миша не ждет. Не отмщенная жертва насильника хочет, чтобы Миша почувствовал то, что испытал он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О правильной сервировке холодных блюд

... Не больше, чем муха в киселе. Хотя кисель меня бы обеспокоил. Заменим на дерьмо. За муху в дерьме точно переживать не буду.

Коллинз хрипит, грызет губу, чтобы не орать. Голова раскалывается, глазницы под повязкой пульсируют болью, кровь приклеивает ткань к лицу. Он не чувствует рук, скрученных за спиной. Растянутые в стороны ноги дергаются в судорогах, посылая острые импульсы прямо под кобчик. Хреновина в заду на фоне остального почти не беспокоит.

\- Привыкай к темноте. - ладонь выводит круги на дрожащем животе, Миша ощущает ее раскаленной, - Я хочу чтобы ты помнил меня таким, каким я был тогда. Не сейчас. И тебе придется.

\- До или после? Прости, но ДО было всего одно фото...

Резкий хруст не предупреждает о боли. Он не привык на него реагировать. Ток выдергивает сухожилия из тела и заставляет извиваться связанную орущую марионетку.

\- Уверен, если я попрошу, ты постараешься. Милый... - треплет по щеке, размазывает сопли и кровь в большую спираль.

\- Меня будут искать, - продавливает он сквозь хрипы, - я полицейский...

Рука гладит по волосам, массирует огромную шишку.

\- Бывший, я все знаю про вас, бывший офицер Коллинз. Не забывайте, для всех ваша машина упала в реку. Тело конечно будут искать... Я твердо уверен, что найдут. И опознают.

Шишку теперь вдавливают обратно в голову, от чего у него разрываются гранаты прямо в черепе.

\- Но не скоро. Поверьте, полиция в наши дни так нерасторопна.

В этот раз он подкидывается на звук. Но от разрывающей боли это не спасает. Вопя и извиваясь, корчась от собственной выносливости он как в вонючее болото, проваливается в забытье.

***

День, когда он один поехал на ранчо - проклят. И тот, когда отпустил Свена. И тот, когда заявился в этот городишко из академии. Что мелочиться, день когда родился, история земли должна была закончиться.

Сукин сын оставил его привязанным. А чтобы не скучал, включил вибратор. Во рту ощущался травяной привкус, что за гадость в него влили, он не знал. Но яйца теперь болели сильнее головы. От трясущихся внутри кишок хотелось сблевать и подохнуть.

\- Хорошая сучка, тебе ведь понравилось?

Голос срабатывает не хуже электрореле, его подбрасывает. В плече что-то хрустит, в заду рвется. Желудок выворачивает желчь и горечь наконец-то забивает вкус сена.

Раскаленные пальцы впиваются в мошонку, сжимают, оттягивают, выкручивают. Его дергает как лягушку под током - бестолково и беспорядочно. Чего он не ждет, так это эрекции.

\- Ммм... Наш мальчик любит бо-бо? Плохой мальчишка!

Пальцы исчезают, вместо них, рядом с вибратором прижимается металл. Разряд, и кажется, что его вскрыли тупым ножом. От паха до пупка, зигзагом, через член.

Собственный визг режет уши. Голова вот-вот станет квадратной. Но он не может перестать. Как летучая мышь пытается угадать, где звук расходится не правильно и заранее шарахается оттуда. И наплевать на хруст костей, на рвущий задницу кусок резины.

В раскрытый рот плещет что-то едкое, он не успевает увернуться. Горло обжигает моментом и визг сходит на хрип. Но и перестать хрипеть он не способен. В голове отключилась такая возможность - перестать.

Ледяная вода гасит пожар, в горле встает пена, он хлопает ртом словно проглотил мячик. Колючая и плотная, лезет через нос, пробирается в желудок, и наконец затыкает хрипы недостатком воздуха.

\- Ну что ты, маленький, дыши...

Его переворачивают, сдирают ремни вместе с прилипшей на кровь кожей. Пол встречает жестко - хрустят бесчувственные руки, в колено впивается заноза, пыль и песок прилипают на лицо, забивают нос щекотной ватой.

\- Послушный мальчик, - ничего отвратительнее этих легких шлепков по заду он в жизни не знал, - Отдышись пока, расслабься.

Вибратор снова начинает движение. Он бы орал, но рот и горло сожжены напрочь. Скребет руками по заду, не способный зацепить опухшими пальцами основание пробки.

Чужой голос возникает возле уха, шевеля дыханием волосы, заставляя их по всему телу подниматься дыбом.

\- Если его не будет внутри, когда я приду, отрублю руки. По локоть. И прижгу. Они тебе все равно не понадобятся.

Доски передают вибрацию удаляющихся шагов.

\- Наслаждайся.

***

Когда руки обретают чувствительность, он пытается перегрызть вены. Словно гвоздь в каждом пальце. Или сверло. Левую дергает в запястье, наверное сломал. Зубы крошатся, сверло перебирается с рук в десны. Он корчится, слушая стук агрегата в своей заднице.

Его не трогают довольно долго. Не кормят. Он не знает где искать туалет. Воспаленная задница каждое шевеление вибратора встречает болью. Он бы вытащил, но уверен - не сможет затолкать назад. Еще сильней хочется содрать повязку с лица, но страшно. Миша боится и ни какие пять лет в полиции этого не исправят. Он и через тряпку не в состоянии ощупать то, что осталось от лица.

В конце концов жажда заставляет его начать поиски. Колченогой черепахой, на коленях и локтях он обползает тюрьму. На левую руку нормально не опереться, пульсирующий болью зад не дает распрямиться, приходиться падать на грудь, упираясь в по подбородком, чтобы ощупать правой на что он наткнулся. Сначала это тряпье, только нащупав ботинки, Коллинз соображает что это его. Плащ в котором он садился в машину, брюки. Ткань заскорузлая, с трудом поддается пальцам, он отбрасывает идею одеться.

Потом натыкается на таз. Пальцы соскальзывают с кромки, разбрызгивая вожделенную влагу. Со стоном он припадает к воде. Окунает губы в прохладу, втягивает, остужая пылающий рот. С языка отслаивается кожа, обоняния ни черта нет, но глотке на третьем до него доходит, что это - не для питья. Вкус странный. Иссушенный организм не ждет пока мозги догонят и жадно втягивает воду еще. В губы упирается скользкий шарик. Миша подхватывает его пальцами, вытягивает из воды, сжимает. На ощупь одной рукой не разберешь, скользкий, неровный. Сердце пропускает удар, когда оказывается, что тонкий отросток - часть целого, а не приблудившаяся нитка. Трясясь от ужаса он нашаривает в воде второй.

Его выворачивает выпитым - кровь, кровь была в воде. И бесполезные теперь кусочки плоти. В приступе паники он бьется о пол, стены, пока не замирает на куче хлама, прижав к груди больную руку и ботинок.

***

Из черного провала забытья выдергивает мерное подрагивание досок. От треска шокера дергается и с отвращением понимает, что за тепло расплывается по ногам. Стыдный запах накрывает, забивается в ноздри вместе с пылью. Он ждет боли и плачет, размачивая слезами едва подсохшую корку.

Когда остается один - не замечает. Боль дергается по телу от задницы к голове. Она привычная, своя, успокаивающая. Он засыпает даже не попытавшись отползти на сухое.

***

Второй раз обмочиться уже проще. Внезапно жесткие руки сжимают челюсть, вырывая из теплого сна в холод. Он заходится судорожным кашлем, заменяющим теперь крик и горячая струя прожигает себе путь наружу, забрызгивая живот, ноги и, наверняка долетая до схватившего. Вибратор вылетает на второй волне, дребезжа по полу. Колинз сжимается в ожидании боли. И она приходит.

\- Миша, офицер Коллинз, мы вас нашли, все в порядке. Медиков уже вызвали!

Он сошел с ума. Ему мерещится спасение. Наверное это от потери крови, он же не чувствует рук. Лицо расплывается в оскал, он машет обрубками щелкает крошащимися зубами. И он легкий, сейчас полетит. Пушинкой, над поляной. Там будут играть мальчики и Свен, Миша помашет им чем-нибудь, если не найдет руки.

Мальчики тоже машут ему, он слышит их голоса:

\- Коллинз! Держись...

Миша падает прямо на облако.

***

Доктор Кортез - добрая. Коллинз знал это еще когда она приходила к нему на небеса. Она уговорила его спуститься, убедила, что Свен и мальчики подождут его там еще хоть сколько лет.

Даже возвращаясь постепенно к нормальным чувствам он продолжал верить ее нежной улыбке. И старался не щериться стертыми пеньками в ответ.

Кит уговаривал отказаться от госпитализации. Копы не прячутся по психушкам. Но Дженевьев улыбалась, а Миша вспоминал, что это Киту достался вонючий фонтан в доме похитителя. И подписывал бумаги не глядя.

Зрение, как и голос постепенно возвращались. Миша записался на сеансы групповой терапии. Он смотрел на улыбку доктора и верил, что будет лучше. Что бог его любит, раз его похититель разбился в машине из-за лопнувшего колеса, а полиция вычислила его маршрут по навигатору.

Было немного стыдно перед Джейсоном, он не помнил единственного фото из школьного альбома, только те, что сделали мед.эксперты. И когда Свен с мальчиками приходил в его сны, Миша старался не смотреть на закрытые синяками глаза и порванный как у Джокера рот.

Он надеялся что терапия поможет.

***

\- Группа будет не большая, работать будем долго, поэтому давайте познакомимся.

Дженевьев привела Мишу за руку и подтолкнула к стулу.

\- Привет, я Джаред, - хохотнул высоченный светящийся здоровьем парень. Тряхнул гривой густых волос и хлопнул Мишу по колену.

Коллинз порадовался, что одел памперс, проблемы недержания подстерегали именно в такие резкие моменты.

\- Миша, - он улыбнулся только губами. Почерневших зубов стеснялся.

Джаред улыбнулся, сверкая во все тридцать два. Миша глянул на Джен, ища поддержки. Доктор улыбнулась ему и продолжила:

\- Я Дженевьев.

Яркий, загорелый, с короткими рыжеватыми волосами парень скромно улыбнулся и представился:

\- Эклз. Дженсен Эклз.

Миша потерял опору. Голос он узнал бы из тысяч. Памперс отяжелел, в паху стало жарко и отвратительно. Руки покрылись мурашками и перестали слушаться.

\- М... мэ... н... я... - блеял он оглядываясь в поисках Дженевьев.

Здоровяк поднялся, но пошел не к нему, а к последнему не представленному. Развернул безвольное тело, утер натекшие с безгубого рта слюни и полыхая как рождественская лампочка заявил:

\- И конечно же Свен!

Миша смотрел на безумные глаза Свена, замечал недостаток пальцев на руках и шрамы, которых не было, когда они виделись в последний раз. Память расслаивалась, ему казалось, что на похоронах он видел его же, только загримированного до неузнаваемости. И вот опять, здесь...

Дженевьев мягко улыбнулась.

\- Миша, понимаешь, Джейсон был не единственным. Первым, да. Но было шестеро. Выжили только Джейсон и Джер. Фредерик не смог жить. - Ее глаза наполнились слезами, - ты представить не можешь, что значит потерять близнеца... Это...

Миша опять был на поляне, Свен сидел у костра, мальчики водили хороводы. У троих из низ Миша отчетливо видел лица. Красивые, яркие, веселые.

Они ходили вокруг, гладили его, успокаивали.

\- Не переживай, теперь тебя не будут искать.

\- Терапия это очень долго, но потерпи, она нам очень помогает. Ты же нас всех любишь, правда Миша?

Он не мог говорить, только смеялся. Долго и счастливо, вместе с ними.


End file.
